gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug 3
Metal Slug 3 is the 39th game played by Ross and Arin on Steam Train. The game was sent into the show by DeagleSeagull. Episodes #Killer Crustaceans #Men of Snow #Love Bot #Finalnumber #Mummy Dearest #Power Rockets #Blasting Off Game Information Metal Slug 3 (メタルスラッグ 3) is a run and gun video game developed by SNK. It was originally released in 2000 for the Neo-Geo MVS arcade platform as the sequel to Metal Slug 2/Metal Slug X. The music of the game was developed by Noise Factory. The game was later ported to the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 (via XBLA), Virtual Console, Steam, iOS and Android, and to the Wii, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2 (as part of the Metal Slug Anthology). The game added several new features to the gameplay of the original Metal Slug and Metal Slug 2, such as new weapons and vehicles, as well as introducing branching paths into the series. It received generally positive reviews. The gameplay mechanics are the same as in previous Metal Slug games; the player(s) must shoot constantly at a continual stream of enemies in order to reach the end of each level. At this point, the player confronts a boss, who is usually considerably larger and tougher than regular enemies. On the way through each level, the player can find numerous weapon upgrades and "Metal Slug" tanks. The tank is known as the SV-001 ("SV" stands for Super Vehicle), which not only increases the player's offense, but considerably adds to their defense. In addition to shooting, the player can also perform melee attacks by using a knife and/or kicking. The player does not die simply by coming into contact with enemies, and correspondingly, many of the enemy troops also have melee attacks. Much of the game's scenery is also destructible, and occasionally, this reveals extra items or power-ups, although most of the time it simply results in collateral damage. During the course of a level, the player also encounters POWs, who, if freed, offer the player bonuses in the form of random items or weapons. At the end of each level, the player receives a scoring bonus based on the number of freed POWs. If the player dies before the end of the level, the tally of freed POWs reverts to zero. Several years ago, the evil General Mordern was foiled in his attempted coup d'état against the worlds' governments by the Peregrine Falcon Strike Force. After forming an alliance with an alien race in an attempt to stage another coup, Mordern was betrayed and taken prisoner by his new found allies. His rebels troops then formed an ad hoc alliance with the Strike Force, and ultimately, the aliens were defeated, although Mordern himself was apparently killed. Instrumental in defeating Morden during the first coup were Cpt. Marco Rossi and Lt. Tarma Roving. Rossi (now a Major) and Roving (now a Captain) also led the fight against the Mordern during the second coup, this time joined by two members of the Intelligence Agency's Special Ops Squad S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S.; Sgt. Eri Kasamoto and Sgt. 1st Class Fiolina Germi. Several years have passed since that time, and Mordern is officially listed as missing by his surviving followers. Determined to wipe out every remnant of Mordern's powerbase, the army send Rossi and Roving to destroy all remaining rebel strongholds, one by one. During the fighting, however, Rossi and Roving come to the conclusion that the enemy is too well organised, and perhaps Mordern is not as dead as was initially thought. Meanwhile, the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. come across a series of strange events which lead the army to conclude that the aliens with whom Mordern once allied himself have returned. The Peregrine Falcon Strike Force and S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. are once again united, and sent to defeat this new threat. After various battles against Mordern's forces, the heroes are shocked to face off against Mordern himself. However, after defeating him, it is revealed that it was really an alien in disguise, and the real Morden has (once again) been taken prisoner by the aliens. The aliens then abduct the player character and leave Earth. At this point, another character takes the player character's place. Once again, an ad hoc alliance is formed between the Strike Force and Mordern's troops so as to save their captured comrades. The rebels launch an armada of rocket ships to attack the alien mother ship, Rugname. After a long battle through the ship's interior, the Rugname starts to collapse due to the amount of damage it has sustained. After destroying the ship's core, the Strike Force must fight their way through armies of clones of their captured team mate, some of whome have turned into zombies. Eventually, both the captured member of the Strike Force and Mordern are freed. As they escape, however, they are confronted by the aliens' leader, Rootmars. A battle ensues in Earth's atmosphere, which is won by the Strike Force, who leave Rootmars' body in the ocean. Upon seeing Morden and his men celebrating, the player character throws his/her weapon into the water in disgust. Trivia *Arin owns the arcade version of the game in his garage. Category:Steam Train Games Category:PC Games Category:Metal Slug Games